All Wrong
by XxMizz.CutiexX
Summary: City girl Gabriella Montez has a taste of Albuquerque. Chad Danforth and Gabriella are brother and sister, well steps anyway! Sparks fly with Chad's best friend Troy Bolton Mostly Troyella with minor Chaylor, Zekepay and Ryelsi. Please R&R. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first Fanfic. So, please, go easy on me. If you want more, just review. Hopefully, I'll get 3 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters (just yet), I mean, seriously, I only own the plot.**

* * *

Chad Danforth and Gabriella are brother and sister – well steps anyway! Gabriella's father left six months after she was born. Chad's mother died of cancer a couple of months after he was born. Chad's father, Daniel, and Gabriella's mother, Maria, met when their only children were just two and a half years old. It soon led to Daniel marrying Maria. Gabriella and Chad, even from when they were three years old, they were both inseparable. You see, Chad was exactly two weeks older than Gabriella so it was decided that they would celebrate their birthdays together a week after Chad's birthday and a week before Gabriella's birthday every year. When the two kids were three, their parents were wealthy; they had good money earning jobs in Manhattan, New York. Daniel's job, however, forced him to go to Albuquerque, New Mexico. After long, hard talks with Maria, Daniel took Chad and left.

Nevertheless, it was agreed that every weekend Chad and Daniel would make a trip to Manhattan. Chad being a regular at Manhattan, knew all of Gabriella's friends and a couple of her on and off boyfriends too. He was very close to Gabriella and vice versa.

* * *

Gabriella's POV:

I was sitting in Manhattan Regional Airport waiting for Mom to get back. She had gone to get something to eat for us. We still had two hours to go until we departed.

My Blackberry vibrated, wanting my attention. I rummaged through my bag to find my phone. The caller ID told me that it was Isabel. "Hey! Izzy, my man!" "Hey, Gabby, my man!" we screamed into the phone at once. Standard greeting. Isabel is my best friend.

"So, are you okay?"

I nodded inwardly. I knew what she meant. We had spent most of yesterday crying our eyes out. I had told her I would be leaving Manhattan with my Mom. I told her my Mom had gotten a promotion and she was able to choose where she worked. Naturally, she chose Albuquerque, so that after ten years of not being with Daniel for more than a weekend or several holidays every year, she would be in his company everyday! I was both sad and happy. Both irritated and ecstatic. I wanted to live in Manhattan but I also wanted to live with Chad and my step-dad. I feel guilty or my Mom being deprived of Daniel. Although, when I told her about this, she just said, "No! How possibly could it be you?"

"I'm not okay. How are you feeling, Iz?" I asked Isabel.

"Not good!" Isabel sniffed. "I can't believe the next time I'll see you will be in five whole weeks!" We had never been apart for that long. Our families would go on holiday together every year for crying out loud. I was beginning to get hysteric. As a consolation, my parents had offered to pay for Isabel's travel every school holiday so she could come and stay with me. "Gabby?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you promise to never forget me?" she questioned.

I laughed weakly. "How could I? You're coming over every free holiday we both have! Do you remember that time when . . . ?" and then we were off on one of our hour long conversations.

A while later, I saw my Mom approaching, I hurriedly ended the conversation. "Sorry, Mom's here. I better go. I'm gonna miss you so much, babe. Bye!" I reluctantly hung up.

My mom was a few feet a way from me now. "Was that Izzy?" I nodded solemnly. "I'm so sorry about you having to leave Isabel and Manhattan behind Gabby! I really am sorry." She said putting an arm around me.

I nodded once again, (I seem to keep nodding a lot these days!) "It's okay Mom. Besides, I can't wait to see Dad and Chad!"

Soon after, we were boarding the plane. The journey was only 7 hours and 45 minutes long. At Albuquerque Airport, we met Daniel. In the car he briefed me and Mom in. You see, Chad didn't have a clue that we were going to move to Albuquerque. He thought that he would be going to Manhattan to see us this weekend like any other. How wrong he was!

"Chad's best friend, Troy, has thankfully invited him to set up for some party or another so Chad's been out since last night. He should be back in about three hours or so to get ready for the party and have lunch as well. This means, you guys will be able to unpack and settle in and Chad'll come home and be extremely surprised! Well, that's the plan at least!"

By this time, we had arrived in front of Chad and Daniel's home – well, I guess it's mine and Mom's as well now. The house wasn't that bad. It was quite big, well-kept, there were even a couple of gardeners working on the lawn as we walked by. In another couple of hours, Mom and I had unpacked everything into our assigned rooms (me in my own room and Mom in Daniel's). My room was pretty basic with a double bed in the middle taking up a quarter if the space with a bedside table next to it, a desk in a corner, a couple of bookshelves scattered around the walls, a beautiful balcony looking over the back yard. Of course, it was only basic for a while until I spiced it up a little by putting posters up and placing my Apple notebook on the desk with a couple of journals beside it.

Mom called me down to set the table up for lunch. "Set up for five! Troy normally comes over as well." Daniel added.

"Shouldn't they be in school at this time?" I asked.

"No. They're holidays don't end until next Monday unlike Manhattan. So don't worry Princess Gabby (he always calls me that once in a while because apparently when I was little I used to make up stories about my family being royal or something so the name stuck!), you won't be missing out on anything." Daniel answered to my surprised face. "Which reminds me, Gabby; you'll be attending East High with Chad. That's not a problem, is it?"

I shook my head, "No, that's fine. Is it a good school?"

Daniel replied, "Yeah, Chad and Troy seem to love it there….! So it's settled then. I'll ask Chad to drive by the school tomorrow and pick up a timetable and a medical form for you! I'd already registered you a couple of weeks ago when your mom called me!" He said as a way of explanation.

"Lunch's ready!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Finally!" Daniel was excited. I followed him and sat down on a chair in the dining room. Mom came as well.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud roar – a truck or something pull up outside. It was followed by the slamming of doors and two people striding into the house. The enormous Afro sitting on Chad's head led the way of course.

"Dad, I'm home! Something smells delicious!" Chad shouted as he walked into the kitchen and then the dining room. He didn't look up. His eyes were cast down so he didn't spot us. "Oh, I didn't know you had people over! Can Troy have lunch with us?" Chad asked as Daniel answered, "Of course!" A tall, handsome stranger with the most entrancing, piercing blue eyes ever walked in. Our eyes were locked. I guessed this must be the infamous Troy!

Chad walked forward with his hand outstretched looking down. "Hi, my name is . . ." he trailed off. "Oh . . . my . . . God!" I sneaked a look at Troy. He looked confused. "Mum! Gabriella! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked hugging both of us hard in return.

Mom pretended to be angry, "Why, Chad? We can't be in our own home?!" she laughed. Chad grinned, obviously baffled by the sight. He sat down beside me while mom and dad sat opposite us.

"Yo! Troy! Sit down!" Chad motioned Troy to the seat at the head of the table, near me and Daniel. "Mom, Gabby, this is my best mate Troy and Troy this is my mom Maria and my sister Gabriella!" Chad introduced us.

"Lovely to see you Troy!" Mom gushed.

"You too, Mrs. Danforth." Troy replied politely.

"Please call me Maria!" Mom demanded. Troy just nodded back.

"Nice to meet you." I held out a hand.

"Same goes for you, Gabriella!" Troy said, shaking my hand. Our eyes had locked again. I screamed to myself, _Oh my God! He is so fit!_

* * *

**A/N: There you go! What do you think? Should I keep writing or scrap the whole thing? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Here's the next chapter (Enjoy):**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Troy's POV:

_Wow. _That was all I could say. Chad's step-sister Gabriella was so hot.

A quiet cough was heard. We broke our intense gaze and stopped shaking our hands.

Gabriella turned around and shot a look at Chad. Chad, in return, grinned.

Lunch went by quickly. I scurried quickly after that, sensing Chad and his family had a lot to catch up on. But, not before Chad cornered me and started smirking. "What?"

He just shook his head. "It's nothing!"

I got into my truck. "Is Gabriella doing anything tonight?"

Chad became serious, "Not sure. Why?" He questioned.

"Just wandering whether she'd like to come to the party or not!" I shrugged indifferently.

"I'll ask her. See ya Troy. You want me to come early or what?" Chad said.

"Whatever, man, just be there alright? Please, I'm begging you, try, and keep Sharpay away from me! Oh, and err . . . you'd better ask Gabriella!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I left. I was hoping my truck would hold up for a while yet. I was running out of gas pretty fast nowadays. I guess I'd better look for a gas station and fast!

* * *

Gabriella's POV:

"I don't have any plans for tonight. I mean, I just got here. Are you sure Troy won't mind if I go to his party?" I asked Chad who was standing by the window of my bedroom.

"Of course, he was the one who told me to ask you!" Chad answered.

I smiled. "How long have you guys been friends?"

"Come on, I'll show you! I've got loads of photos in my bedroom." I followed him as I crossed the hallway into his room.

I gasped. The state of his room! Everything form top to bottom was red or white – mostly, both. The majority of things had a wildcat with the initials EH emblazoned onto them. T-shirts, jackets were thrown on the bed and the floor also, had the logo…. Daniel wasn't kidding when he said Chad loved his school!

The thing that surprised me the most was the basketball posters hung up on one of the four walls.

"You play basketball?" I was genuinely surprised. I've always pegged him as a soccer type. Chad burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, hurt.

"Are you serious? I love basketball. I thought I told you!" I shook my head. "Unbelievable. I've known you longer than anyone else apart from Mom and Dad and you don't know that I play basketball!"

"Well sor-ry! It's not my fault I didn't know what you undoubtedly love! Especially, since you didn't TELL me!" I said to Chad rolling my eyes.

"Hey, Gabby, I'm sorry!" He came and hugged me. "Look, I guess I'd better tell you about myself, since you don't seem to know. Come to think of it, I don't think I have ever told you anything about Albuquerque, have I?" He released me and started to look through his bookshelf. He seemed to find what he was looking for. He held in his hand some sort of photo album crammed with disorganised photos.

"Here we are!" Sit down," He gestured to the unmade bed. I cautiously sat down, narrowly avoiding some t-shirts while he plopped down beside me carelessly.

"Two things before we start: one, never let Mom come into your room okay? If she sees this place, she's sure to have a heart attack!" I warned him.

Chad smirked, "Yeah, meant to clear up . . . once in a while . . .!"

I protested, "Chad! It's like a war zone in here and anyway two, why on earth do you have a photo album if all you do is dump the photos in and not put them in properly, huh?"

"Anyway . . . . ., firmly moving on . . . I go to a school called East High. You'll be going there too. In East High, you have the jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, skaters, brainiacs, drama geeks –"

I cut him off, "Hello! Come on Chad! I know what high school is. I was head cheerleader in my school in Manhattan let's not forget!"

Chad continued, "Sorry! I know, I know you were a cheerleader and everything but here it's a lot different to Manhattan. At East High you only have a cheerleader. You were _smart_cheerleader. Here, you either get a dumb cheerleader or a brainiacs. It doesn't mix! For example, me and Troy, we are basketball jocks –!"

I couldn't resist it, "So does that mean you and Troy are like, _dumb_ basketball jocks?"

In answer, I got a whack around the head with a red pillow. I guess I deserved that, but it was definitely worth it.

"No, it doesn't mean that! Urgh, you are so frustrating!" Chad complained.

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame what I am. I'm your sister; it's in my job description to annoy you!" I was enjoying myself.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Back to what I was saying. Most of the jocks in East High major at something. I'm vice captain of the East High wildcats, while Tory's captain. I've been friends with Troy ever since grade six in Elementary school. We're basically like you and Isabel, but the guy version. He showed me some photos from his 'album'. I flicked through them. I've seen loads of photos of Chad when he was little.

"Awww, Tory's so cute!" I gushed pointing to him. Chad gave me a pointed look. "Uh . . . I mean . . . he was cute when he was little!"

We spent ages moving from room to room just chatting, exchanging stories.

At five, knowing how long I take to get ready, Chad told me to get ready for the party.

"We are leaving at seven, Gabby, sharp seven. Alright?" Chad told me.

"What is it anyway, the party? Is it Troy's birthday or something?" I asked wanting to know whether it was formal or informal.

"It's Troy's annual back to school party! He has one every year. Wear something like a dress or something – casual but not smart, well, that's what I heard Sharpay and all say."

I had a long shower; I decided to wear a pink Chanel halter neck dress. It rested just above my knees. I put a pair of earrings, matching necklace and bracelet with a Gucci watch on. I also had a clutch bag, the same colour as the dress, so I decided to take that as well. As far as shoes go, I can never get enough of them. I settled on a pair of Louis Vuitton sandals. For the right summery feel I had my hair down, it being naturally wavy and bouncy with a touch of lip gloss and mascara.

"Gabby?" Chad shouted.

"Coming!" I grabbed my bag and quickly ran downstairs.

"Finally! You're lucky it's exactly a minute to seven." Chad chuckled. "Mom, Dad, we're going!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I shouted to my parents who were watching T.V in the main room. They had wanted a quiet night in.

I followed Chad out onto the driveway and got into Dad's car.

* * *

**A/N What do you think of it? 7 more reviews until the next chapter? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys,_

_So sorry it's been a couple of weeks since I last uploaded. I've been busy with school and such. Here's the next chapter, it's a little cheesy, but who cares! I had to do it. If you like it, review. If you don't like it, still review!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

We arrived at the party in another twenty minutes Troy's house was pretty much the same as ours. I was pretty nervous about the party, meeting Chad's friends. We walked through the front yard and through the front door. Chad must have been a regular around here because the guy who opened the door, Jason, (I think Chad said), let us in wordlessly.

As I followed Chad, whispers and wolf-whistles trailed behind with me catching the odd comment like "You've got yourself a good one there," and "Man! She's a keeper!" Chad must have heard the last one because, suddenly, he stopped, causing me to collide into him. He held out a hand.

The room silenced. "Everyone, this is my step-sister, Gabriella and Gabriella, this is everyone! Jason? Where's Troy?" Chad asked the boy who had opened the front door.

"He's with Zeke; I'm going there now, you coming?" Jason motioned us through to the garden. "Hi Gabriella! I'm Jason!"

I spotted Troy talking to an African-American boy. Jason led us over.

Troy greeted us, "Hey, Chad! Gabriella! You came!" He got up and pulled out a chair for me, "Here sit down!"

"What's up dude? No chair for me?" Chad asked fluttering his eyelids. Troy and I, at once, gave him dirty look.

"Kidding. Come on guys; let's go get something to drink!" Chad got up with Zeke and Jason and left.

I started talking with Troy. We for a while: we talked about my life, his life. I found out that he had two older brothers, Daniel and Matt, and a thirteen-year-old sister, Natalie. His Mom and Dad, (who were out to visit Troy's brothers who were in college), with Natalie, had given Troy permission to throw the party. Jack Bolton, Troy's dad was also, the basketball coach of East High.

"It must be hard, having your dad as your coach as well."

"Nah, he's great. He makes me work that bit harder I guess." Troy said to me.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud, shrill laugh. To me it sounded like a hyena.

"Yoo-hoo, Troysie! There you are," said the owner of the inhumane laugh.

_Troysie? _I mouthed to Troy. He shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and mouthed back, _Don't ask!_

Soon after, Troy was smothered in a river of golden, blonde hair. The girl was hugging him as if it was the end of the world. I felt a little uneasy at the sight. Like I was intruding.

"Troy, finally!" How are you?" the blonde said.

Troy was trying to get free. "I'm fine Shar! How was your summer?"

"Well, it was alright. Daddy got me a yacht as a present, and I'm saying, what am I supposed to do with a yacht? But, I really missed _you _Troysie!" _Shar_ cooed.

Troy finally managed to get Sharpay off him as he lifted and seated her. I finally got a good look at her. She was a walking, talking, _living_, life-sized model of a Barbie doll! She was wearing a pink strapless dress with a tiara (yes, a _tiara!_) on her head. Her hair was slicked back, with about a ton of mousse, into a tight but flattering ponytail.

"Sorry about that," Troy said to me. "This is Sharpay Evans. Sharpay, this is Gabriella Montez, Chad's sister!" Troy introduced us.

Sharpay's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "But, Chad's name is Danforth and hers is Montez!" she frowned in confusion.

Troy was about to speak – I laughed. "No, no! I'm his step-sister. His Dad married my Mom!" I explained patiently.

Sharpay's mouth formed and O. She soon started speaking again, "Hey! Is that the limited Chanel dress?" Wow, that girl was good! I nodded. My Mom had gotten it for me as a present back in Manhattan. "Oh my gosh! I love it! It's so chic!" And with that Sharpay got up, hooked arms with me and dragged me back into the house. As if she'd known me all her life! I looked back only to see Troy wearing a confused expression. That was not all; I saw a small group of giggling girls had formed around the table we had sat on. They, too, were wearing the puzzled look. Sharpay's minions, I believe.

The night wore on, with Sharpay chattering on and me nodding and "aah-ing" I could hear the karaoke in full swing. Troy had even gotten a MC. The choosing of the singers was very random as a couple of spotlights scanned the room finding its next victims, (well, singers).

But, what do you know? After a while, I saw a bright light shining in my face. The inevitable had happened.

Sharpay squealed in delight. "Yay! Go on Gabby! Your turn! I already had my go earlier with my brother Ryan. As usual I was amazing, I guess, you could come in second if you're good!"

"But I don't want to sing in front of them! I can't sing!"

Sharpay's reply was "Don't worry you can't be any worse that the two before you! They were horrible!"

I didn't have any strength to tell her I thought the couple before were very good. I felt like I was going to faint as Sharpay pushed me onto the stage. The lights went off.

In the dark light, I couldn't even see who I was going to sing with! I found out soon enough, though, as an exasperated voice cried, "No! No! Guys, I can't sing!" That voice! It was Troy. When the music started, and the spotlights came back on, I didn't turn around to look at who they were with like I know Troy did. I was shell-shocked.

Troy sang the first verse,

"**Living in my own world,**

**Didn't understand,**

**That anything can happen,**

**When you take a chance!"**

He stopped. His voice was soft and gentle. He waited and was about to get off the stage when my mouth opened of its' own accord and the words flowed out of it:

"**I never believed in,**

**What I couldn't see,**

**I never opened my heart,**

(**"Oh-ohh,"** Troy backed me up)

**To all the possibilities."**

We both sang,

"**I know,****"**

I sang,

**That something has changed,**

We both sang,

**Never felt this way**

I sang,

**And right here tonight,**

The chorus came easily to us,

**This could be**

**The start of something new  
**

We simultaneously turned and sang to each other, forgetting everyone around us.

**It feels so right,  
To be here with you**

**(Ohh – Ohh)!  
And now looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,  
The start of something new!**

Troy added in,

**Ohh yeah!**

Then, Troy did something that surprised me. He took the coat of the suit off, which he had been wearing over a simple black t-shirt with the number 14 on the left side of his chest on. He threw it back into the crowd who were going absolutely wild at this.

He continued to sing the next verse.

**Now who would have ever thought that, (mmm)**

**We'd both be here tonight? (Oooh)**

I sang,

**Yeahh,**

**And the world looks so much brighter, (brighter. . . brighter!)**

**With you by my side,**

We both sang,

**I know that something has changed,**

**Never felt this way**

**I know it for real**

**This could be**

**The start of something new**

**It feels so right,  
To be here with you**

**(Ohh – Ohh)!  
And now looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,  
The start of something new!**

Troy launched straight into the next verse,

I never knew that it could happen,

'**Til it happened to me,**

**Ohhhhh yeahhh!**

We both sang together:

**I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see**

**It's the . . . start of something new!**

**It feels so right,  
To be here with you**

**(Ohh – Ohh)!  
And now looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart,**

**That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**

**(Feel in my heaarrtt)**

I sang,

**The start of something new  
**

Troy echoed,

"**The start of something new,"**

We both ended with,

"**The start - of – something – newww!"**

The crowd literally went wild. Troy and I, with eyes for no one but each other, were staring at the other in total disbelief.

The MC's voice broke our intense gaze. "There you have it folks! One of the best karaoke couples I have ever seen! Such emotion . . ., such drama . . .!" The rest of his words were lost as a huge standing ovation was heard and I had walked out to get some air.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? Press that little green button and tell me. Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holla, people! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages! Here's the next chapter! Again I am so sorry!**

***I love reviews***

Several people, I could hear, were calling my name but I ignored them and kept on walking until I stopped under a tree. I had to clear my head. All I could think about was Troy, _(No, Gabriella, you mustn't do that to yourself! __Troy__'s already taken!)_ Whatever I tried, it didn't work. I kept on thinking about Troy and how I wanted him to like me as much as I like him. He was amazing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed, only, when I turned around, it was Troy!

He asked me if I was okay. I just nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak with my mind so mixed up.

I saw Chad running up behind him. I looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream!" Chad was perplexed.

"Sorry, my fault, I accidentally scared Brie –" That's a new one!

"Um, okay. Do you want to go home now Gabby?" I nodded. "Okay, then. Hold up I'll just get my jacket and I'll take you."

"It's alright. I don't want to ruin your night." I pleaded.

"It's okay Gabby!"

"No! I don't mind staying another couple of hours or so Chad. Take as long as you like."

Chad just shook his head as we walked inside. As soon as I walked into Troy's house, I tried to blend in with the crowd so Troy would lose me. I saw him as I peeked back, giving up and following Chad. But now, where does that get me? I'm stuck in the middle of a room with a bunch of people I don't know. I guess I had better find Sharpay.

Looking around, she wasn't in this room. I spotted a dark girl sporting a purple plaid skirt and a white blouse. She was pretty in her own way, but extremely efficient looking. She saw me looking and smiled, "Did you want something?"

"Um . . . yeah, sorry . . . I was just wandering whether you've seen a girl called Sharpay erm . . . Evans I think her name was?" I wasn't too sure.

"The Ice Princess?" I was confused; she guessed it and said, "You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before." I nodded. "I'm Taylor McKessie." She held out a hand.

I shook it and replied, "Gabriella Montez. The Ice Princess?" I questioned.

"That's what she's known as at East High. And, unless you're friends with her or something, you don't call her Sharpay really . . ."

"So I'm guessing you aren't friends?" I concluded.

Taylor nodded. "And I'm guessing you are!"

"Nah, we're more like acquaintances." I found it easy to talk with Taylor.

"Aah . . . then you won't mind NOT talking about your nail buds then?"

I giggled, "My nail buds are history!" I said showing her my bitten nails.

"Sister!" Taylor jumped up and hugged me. We pulled apart and she said, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen her. Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"Because, she's the only one I know apart from Chad Danforth, Troy, erm . . . Zeke and Jason, I guess, and now you too." I said sheepishly.

Taylorlooked at me surprised. "Wait, let me get this straight, you know Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross AND Sharpay Evans?"

I nodded. "I guess . . . Why? Is that bad?"

"No . . . I guess! It's just that I'm not one of the people you should get mixed up with if you're friends with them. I mean, I'm nowhere near high school royalty!" Taylor warned me.

"But come on. Why can't everyone just be friends?" I like you but I like the others too!"

"Gabriella, honey, if you want to survive at East High, you've got to pick a side."

I changed the subject, "So Sharpay and Troy are an item, huh?"

Taylor, obviously caught by surprise, choked on her drink. She snorted, "She wishes! She's been trying to get Bolton to go out with her for a long time. For some reason, he seems like he never wants to."

"So they aren't seeing each other?" When Taylor shook her head, I sighed in relief.

Taylor was studying me carefully. Her eyes suddenly shone as she sat up in her chair, "Hey! I know who you are; you're that girl who managed to get Bolton to sing!" When I nodded she continued, "That was hilarious!" Taylor grinned.

I frowned, "Why? I though he was really good! Is he like, into theater or something?"

"No way! He's a lunkhead basketball man through and through just like Danforth."

I felt a bit offended at this jab but I let it pass.

"Wow! He must really like you." Taylor continued.

I finally saw a blond-haired girl. It was Sharpay. She waved at me.

"Sorry, I better go! Nice speaking to you Taylor. I hope I'll see you in school?"

"You bet!" As I turned , Taylorcaught my arm. I faced her. "Are you the Gabriella Montez who won the finals of the Scholastic Decathlon last year and is a math genius?" I just smiled and nodded. I left her wondering.

As we made our way back to the garden, Sharpay squealed, "Oh my God! Gabby! You were awesome on stage. Who knew Troy Bolton could sing?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Even Taylor thinks it's funny!" I moaned.

"Taylor? Taylor McKessie? One of the brainiacs? Wow, so she's been saying that as well, eh?" Sharpay stated thoughtfully.

"I guess. so if she's a one of the brainiacs and Chad and the guys are all jocks, what does that make you? A cheerleader?" I asked.

Sharpay laughed, "No, no, no! I'm head of the Drama Club."

_I should have known._

"Sharpay, you don't mind that Troysang with me?" There was more meaning behind the simple question, even so, Sharpay guessed where I was going with it.

"Gabby, its fine –"

I interrupted her, "Because, if you say you do mind, I'm cool with it."

"Same here. I mean, anyone, even I, can see that you and Troy are meant for each other. Troy and I could never be like that!" She said. I smiled.

When we reached the table, there was an awkward silence. Chad broke it quickly, "Gabby? Is it time to go?"

"No, no I just came to see what you guys were doing with Sharpay." I answered back.

Troy shook his head suddenly, as if clearing his mind. Then, he was at my side in an instant. He kept his voice low, "Gabriella, can I talk to you for a second?" He said hesitantly.

I panicked. I've never seen him this serious before.

* * *

**A/N: So, what is Troy going to say? **

**Also, if you have any ideas on things that could happen please pm me. **

**And could someone please explain to me what a beta is? Yes I'm new here! Hehe.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**Thanks for your reviews and adding me to your favourites/ alerts. It means a lot.**

**This chapter is the shortest one I've written, it's just ending off the party.**

**Disclaimer: (I just noticed that I forgot to put a disclaimer up on Chapter 4 sorry) I don't own anything but the plot.**

***Enjoy and review***

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I panicked. I've never seen him this serious before. But then again, I hadn't known him for long. He led the way, knowing I would follow. We stopped by one of the many trees in his massive garden. It was a long way away from the entrance. He turned around so he could face me. His warm blue eyes gleaming with laughter. One look at my face and he had doubled up laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The look on your face. You thought I was going to yell at you or something Brie!" Troy tried to say in between laughing.

"Well I thought you were until a moment ago!" I said.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

To say I was confused would be an understatement. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for singing with me tonight. I've had one of these parties since eighth grade! Never, once, have I sung in any one of them! It was amazing. Singing with you was one of the highlights of this summer." Troy said.

I looked up into his eyes, searchingly, to see whether he was setting me up or not. One look meant and I could see he meant every word. I smiled. "Wow, Troy, I don't know what to say!"

"Brie, I think we're gonna be great friends!" Troy said.

_Friends?_ "Yeah, me too." I managed to whisper even though my mind was shouting something else.

Troy seemed a little uneasy as he came forward to hug me.

Troy's POV

What the hell am I doing?

Friends? Yeah right. I liked Gabriella a lot. I wasn't sure how I could keep this up in the future. I would have asked her out, right there and then, but I wasn't sure how Chad would react.

All, I could do then was hug her. Her grip was very fragile. She seemed a little unsure, just like I felt. This was all forgotten as I let go and she smiled at me. This set off another buzz in me as my hormones started to kick in.

"So, it looked like you've had a lot of singing experience on that stage!" She said, smiling playfully, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes dancing.

This threw me off guard, "I . . . er . . . no. No, it's nothing like that. Well, all I've had is the showerhead experience!" Gabriella giggled.

I heard talking behind me; I turned my body slightly to see Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay and Ryan emerging out of the trees. Followed by a couple of girls whose names I wasn't sure of. Behind them was another girl – I recognized her as Taylor McKessie, a girl from my homeroom, she seemed very wary as she crept behind the others.

_Way to ruin a moment guys! _I thought ruefully as I greeted them. "So what's up guys?"

"Not much dude. That's why we came to see what you and Gabriella were up to." Jason said.

Chad interrupted, "Actually, I came to tell Gabriella that our curfew for tonight is 1o'clock and its quarter to twelve now. So we have to go soon is that okay?" Chad asked Gabriella.

I saw Taylor look confused and frown as Gabriella nodded unwillingly.

The party was over. Chad, Gabriella, Sharpay, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Taylor and a couple of others had stayed behind to help me clean up.

"I'll see you guys later." Chad said.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Laters" were the various replies.

"Bye, it was nice meeting all of you." Gabriella said.

"See you on Monday, Gabi!" Sharpay squealed, much to the dismay of her minions. The rest of the gang just nodded.

"Hey, are you coming round tomorrow to shoot some hoops?" Chad asked me.

I glanced at Gabriella who looked up at me as Chad asked.

"Yeah sure." I said, more to her than him. "See you dude." Our fists collided. "Gabi." I nodded at her, "Thanks for coming tonight."

They turned to leave. "Chad, I need to get my purse." I heard Gabriella say.

"Sure . . ."

I sighed, wishing I could be the one to take her home.

"We should be heading home too," Sharpay said meaning her and her twin brother. The other girls thought she meant them because they said, "Yeah!"

"Yes . . . well . . . thank you for coming guys – all of you!" I pointedly looked at Taylor.

As I shut the door behind Jason and Zeke, I thought about Gabriella. I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed. My thoughts had moved from Gabriella to what happened after we sand on stage.

Chad had started laughing as soon as we had been out of earshot of the house. "I can't . . . believe . . . you . . . singing!" Chad tried to say as we walked up to the table where half of my basketball team was sitting also laughing, undoubtedly, about my singing.

"Smooth Troy, smooth!" one of the guys had said.

I shook my head getting rid of the memory. I wasn't sure I was going to live it down any time soon. Something had made me realize that deep down I loved singing on that stage more or less the same amount I loved playing basketball. Singing with Gabriella had brought out the real me, not the Troy I had to live up to and pretend I was.

_Either way, there __is nothing I could do now_, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Chapter 6 (woot woot!) This is dedicated to my reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Troy's POV

I woke up the next day, feeling groggy and still tired. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. I groaned. It was 3:28 pm. I had slept for longer than twelve hours. I got up and had a quick shower, then changed into a pair of hogging bottoms and a basketball vest. I ran down the stairs – two steps at a time and headed for the kitchen. I dropped two pieces of bread into the toaster and got out a carton of milk from the fridge. I opened it and started to drink from the carton. I didn't notice someone come in.

"Troy . . . how many times? Don't drink straight from the carton!" Mom moaned.

I started to choke. Mom came and patted my back. When I recovered, I spoke, "Sorry Mom, I didn't see you there! Besides, me drinking from the carton is just a normal, guy habit!"

"Tell me about it! I had to put up with it from your father and your brothers! I just thought yours and Chad's generation would have evolved a little, if you get what I mean?" Mom said as I chuckled. "So, how was your party last night?"

"Great!" I said, "When did you come back and where's Dad?"

"Oh, well, we came back at around 4 o'clock this morning; you were crashed out so we didn't disturb you. Jack went to drop Natalie at the cinema." She answered my questions.

"Were you out?" Mom asked. She turned and noticed the working toaster. "Actually, don't answer that."

"Um . . . I only woke up." I told her sheepishly.

"Honestly, Troy! It's either basketball, eating or sleeping with you, isn't it? I guess you're off to Chad's?"

I got up to hug her, "You know me so well Mom!" I kissed her cheek.

In the end Mom made me a proper meal and I left for Chad's house.

I slowed my truck outside the Danforth's driveway.

I went and rang the doorbell. The door opened to show Gabriella standing behind it. _Oh crap! _I forgot about her living in Chad's house. I'll have to remember that the next time.

Seeing my confused look, Gabriella smiled, "Hi."

"Hi Gabriella!"

"You forgot I lived here didn't you?"

She read my mind! All I could do was nod shamefully. Gabriella just laughed, stepped aside and gestured for me to go in.

As she closed the door behind me, she looked up towards the staircase and shouted, "CHAD! TROY'S HERE!" Wow! For a petite girl, she could shout!

Gabriella looked at me and said, "Sorry, Chad's still asleep. He kinda crashed as soon as we cam home!"

I laughed, "That's alright, I just woke up as well." I confided.

She giggled. When she stopped, she must have realized that we were still standing in the hallway so she told me to follow her into the main room.

Her Mom and Daniel (I'd long since given up on calling him Mr. Danforth.) cuddled up on the couch. "Hello, Troy!" Brie's Mom said.

"Hi, Mrs. Danforth," I said. She gave me a stern look. "Erm . . . Maria."

She smiled, "That's better."

Daniel chuckled, "Hey Troy. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright Daniel. You?"

"Fine, fine. Never been better actually!" He said to me and turned to face Mrs. Danforth. "It took a while for him to call me by my first name too. So, good luck, Maria!"

"Sit down Troy." Mrs. Danforth said.

I sat on one of the black sofas that were side by side. While Gabriella hovered in the doorway. Daniel and Mrs. Danforth were watching the news.

"How was the party last night?" Mrs. Danforth asked me, conversationally.

"Great. Mrs. . . I mean Maria!" I replied, risking a wink at Gabriella who stifled a giggle.

Then, it sounded like a big commotion coming down the stairs as Chad ran in.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Gabi!" Chad said. Nodding at each of them in turn. Then, he spotted me, "Yo, Troy, you ready to go?"

"For God's sake Chad eat something first will you?" Mrs. Danforth said, getting up (most probably going to the kitchen).

Chad just rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, okay." As she left; he collapsed on the sofa adjacent to me.

"Gabi sit down!" Daniel said, as he pushed a cushion aside to make room for her.

"Oh yeah, Gabster, Sharpay called and asked for your number. I gave it to her, that alright?" Chad asked Gabriella.

She nodded in reply, "What did she want?"

"Oh, she wanted to go shopping or something with you." He replied.

Chad asked me, "When's Coach Bolton coming back?" He promised us some one-to-one practice this fall, right?"

I responded with, "Yeah, he's back. I'm sure he won't mind doing it tomorrow."

"How is Jack these days? I haven't seen him around much these days because work is so busy now." Daniel asked me.

I glanced at Gabriella yet again; she seemed to be really bored as she was flicking through the channels.

"He's fine, worrying about the championships however, but fine."

"Good, good" was all Daniel said.

Chad meanwhile had found a tiny basketball in the side pockets of the sofa. He was bouncing it back and forth. "Troy, catch!" He said, passing it to me. Basketball came very easily to the both of us. It was a part of us. We could never even think about living without it, if you get where I'm coming from. I caught the ball with ease, before bouncing it once and passing it back to Chad. There and then, a game has started. Our long practices at passing and catching obviously pays off!

After a while, Gabriella turned to us with a mystified expression.

Daniel also caught the look and chuckled, "Don't take and notice of these two Gabi! Put these two into a gym with a couple of basketballs and lock 'em in, and it'll be a dream come true for them."

"Hey! I do have a life you know Dad!" Chad shouted.

Daniel got up to leave the room. Just before the door closed, he turned and went, "Do you?" with a sly grin playing on his lips. He closed the door swiftly and wisely only to have Chad chuck the miniature basketball to where Daniel had been less than a second ago. The ball rebounded and hit Chad squarely in the face. I tried to keep a straight face but Gabriella laughing out loud made me want to burst out laughing.

Gabriella smirked, "Nice one Chad!"

Chad got up and – this caught me off guard completely – started to tickle Gabriella. She squealed. It was my turn to be amused.

"Oh no you didn't, Gabster!" Chad warned Gabriella as she tried to move away. Soon after, Gabriella's squeals of laughter died down as she panted, drawing in some air. Chad finally let her go.

I watched on, seeing Chad and Gabriella play fight like a couple of two year olds! I felt a pang in my stomach. Gabriella looked over and saw me staring.

"Stop, Chad! We're making Troy scared!" The three of us started laughing.

Mrs. Danforth called for Chad. When he left, Gabriella and I just stared at each other pointlessly, until I got to a stage when we both started laughing.

"So, what do you –" I got interrupted by the sudden burst of _I Hate This Part _by the Pussycat Dolls. Gabriella pulled her phone out. I realized it was her ring tone.

"Excuse me," She told me politely while glancing at the caller ID with a puzzled expression.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, what do you think? Please review and tell me! Thank you! xx_


End file.
